


浴室

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Chinese Language, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*没有任何剧情，就想开个车<br/>*关键词：浴室，镜子</p>
            </blockquote>





	浴室

这是一个夏日周末的傍晚，窗外的蝉鸣渐渐安静了下来。

宇智波鼬坐在双人床上，夕阳斜射在手上的书上。修长的手指翻过一页，又推了一下有点下滑的眼镜。

连接着卧室的浴室门被拉开，鼬的注意力马上被从浴室里走出来的人吸引了过去。佐助穿着白色的浴袍，腰带很随意地系着，精致的锁骨到腹部的肌肉线条被鼬看得一清二楚。

“要洗澡吗？佐助。”有点明知故问。鼬合上书，眼睛毫不掩饰地在他身上游走。

“嗯，”鼬的眼神让佐助有些不解，“鼬，洗发水在哪？”

鼬从床上下来，顺手把书和眼镜放在床头柜上。他走向浴室，在浴室的储物柜里拿出一瓶没开过的洗发水，“给。”

“哦，谢啦。”被鼬一直盯着让佐助有些窘迫，伸手接过洗发水的动作都有些不自然。

“没事。”鼬低沉的声音回答道。他从下到上打量佐助的身体，终于对上了那双和他一样的眼睛。鼬是很想加入，毕竟两人的休假时间经常错开，这样的机会很难得。但是最终还是理智占了上风，他转身准备回卧室。

就在他踏出浴室的那一刻，手臂却被抓住。

“那个……反正浴室很大，两个人也没关系吧。”说完这话佐助把头扭到一边。对于不善于坦白心意的佐助而言，这就是他的邀请。

嘴角微微勾起，鼬转过身来，用手揽住了佐助的腰，“佐助，想要的话，只要说出来就好了。”

感受着对方胸口的炽热，佐助伸手勾住鼬的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

鼬的舌尖舔过佐助的嘴唇，佐助坦然接受着哥哥舌头的入侵。在舌头深入温暖的口腔时，鼬发出一声低沉的呻吟。佐助回应着鼬的动作，湿润的舌头互相擦过，交缠在一起。

二人的呼吸很快变得紊乱而粗重。

鼬松开抱住佐助的手臂，将他转过身来，面对着洗手池上的镜子。鼬站在佐助的身后，双臂绕住他的腰。

“怎么了，鼬？”他看着镜子，站在他身后的鼬眼睛微闭，黑夜一般的眼眸里似乎闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。

鼬的下巴靠在他的肩膀上，揶揄道：“没什么。”

修长的手指从佐助浴袍的开领处慢慢往下滑动，直至他的腰带，“不过，很久没听到你叫我'哥哥'了呢……明白今晚该怎么做了吗，嗯？”

低沉的嗓音像是咒语，让佐助不自觉地要去遵守。他的头转到右侧，正好迎来鼬激烈而灼热的吻。唇舌交缠间佐助发出呓语般的声音：“哥哥……唔……”

“乖孩子。”鼬发出一声满意的轻笑，慢慢地解开佐助的腰带，浴袍从白瓷般的皮肤上滑下来，露出里面结实的胸膛和紧致的腹部。

温热的手指抚摸着佐助的胸口，擦过胸前的两点，它们很快突了起来。

鼬沿着佐助的脖子一路吻下去，仔细地吮吸每一寸敏感的皮肤，同时又很小心没有留下任何痕迹。

鼬一边亲吻一边注视着镜子里自己的杰作，在他看来，即使是名画也无法与镜中的画面相提并论。那是他的弟弟，独一无二的弟弟，在他的爱抚下喘着粗气，眼神因为情欲而迷离。

“佐助，”鼬的嘴唇离开佐助的脖子，在他耳旁轻声道，“看。”

佐助睁开眼睛，镜中的自己一丝不挂，两腿间的性器昂然挺起。

不过，为什么鼬要他看这个？

“我要你看着我抚摸你，”像是能读心一般，鼬回答了佐助的问题，“我想让你看看，你被我爱抚的样子有多美。”

如此直白的话语让佐助觉得热气在往脸上涌，镜中的自己脸上的潮红也证实了这点。

不知是因为浴缸里的水汽还是身体的热气，镜子开始渐渐模糊。

“哥哥……”佐助喃喃道。鼬的手指抚上他硬物的前端，只是这样，佐助就已经开始颤抖。

“真硬啊，佐助……”盯着镜中的倒影，鼬轻声挑逗着。他的手指滑至弟弟性器的底部，完全将其握住。

“不、不洗澡了吗？”

“不急……”

鼬的手缓慢地动了起来，同时细细品尝佐助背后的滋味，温暖湿润的舌头一遍又一遍地刺激着敏感的皮肤。

佐助看着鼬的手在自己的性器上下移动，能感受到对方手上的薄茧与温暖，偏偏他的动作又是如此缓慢，挑逗着佐助的每一根神经。忍不住发出的呻吟碰到墙壁，发出的回声充斥着整个浴室。佐助抬起臀部，主动去蹭鼬的手掌，渴求的身体想让哥哥加快速度。然而鼬并没有让他释放的打算，他的手指抚上佐助的前端，已经有不少液体溢了出来。

“真湿啊……”鼬的声音因为欲望而变得沙哑，喉咙中发出意味不明的低吼，手离开佐助的勃起，双手搭上他的肩膀。

镜子已经模糊不清，只能隐约看见二人的轮廓。

感觉到了鼬的手在他肩膀上施加的力道，佐助顺着这力道转过身来，正好对上了鼬的眼睛——漆黑的眸子与细长的睫毛近在咫尺，佐助无法抗拒也不想抗拒，就这样陷入了进去。

“帮我脱衣，”鼬低沉的嗓音命令道。

佐助点了点头，轻车熟路地解开了鼬裤子上的扣子和拉链，连着内裤一起扒了下来，接着又把T恤翻上去，鼬顺着他的动作抬起双手，T恤就这样被脱掉，落在地上。

“真性急，”鼬笑道。

佐助没有回话，左手从鼬的后颈沿着脊柱一路下滑，在鼬最敏感的腰部停了下来，右手手指在鼬胸前的一边突起轻轻摩擦，嘴唇轻柔地吮吸着另一点。

 

* * *

 

两人进入浴缸时里面的水早已注满。鼬的头发散开，长发飘在热水里。佐助捞起一小撮长发，绕在手指上玩耍。鼬的手穿过佐助有点翘起的短发，把两人的距离拉近。

湿热的吻，赤裸的身体，不住的呻吟。贴在一起的性器缓慢而有力地相互摩擦，双手抚摸过对方身上的每一个敏感点。

“哥、哥哥……”佐助在喘息间吐露出破碎的语句，“快……进来……”

鼬没有说话，有些粗暴地把佐助转过去。佐助半边身子跪在浴缸里，另一半则在浴缸外面，他双手撑住地砖，水顺着光滑的身子一路流下。

鼬的双手抓住他的两片臀瓣轻轻掰开，露出里面的嫩肉。手在浴缸里随意搅动了一下，弄湿之后马上伸进去了一根手指。

“啊……”突然的异物感让佐助忍不住叫了出来，甜腻的回声在浴室里回荡，格外诱人。鼬的手指在里面抽插了一会后又转了一圈，仔细感受佐助内部的温暖与紧致。

鼬突然抽出手指，抓住自己的硬物对准了入口。随手挤了一点沐浴露当作润滑，插入时没有遇到很大的阻力。鼬的腰用力，慢慢深入佐助的内部，直至全部没入。

“唔……嗯……”佐助不自觉地抬起臀部，撑住地砖的手握成了拳头，汹涌而至的快感使他无法睁开眼睛，“鼬……”

臀上突然被重重地打了一巴掌。

“叫我什么？”

短暂的痛感消散后变成奇异的酥麻感，再加上兄长略带威胁的语气，简直是心理与生理的双重刺激。

“哥哥，”拳头松开，再次变成撑住地砖的状态。

鼬的双手用力抓住佐助的臀部，开始了抽插。

“嗯……哥哥……啊……快一点。”臀部配合着鼬的动作往上顶。

嘴角勾起的弧度说明鼬对佐助的表现很满意。他不忍心再挑逗，加快了速度，不知不觉把整个上半身也压在了佐助身上。

浴室里充斥着肉体撞击的声音、淫荡的水声，和如天籁般的呻吟声。

“哥哥，我快要……”

“啊，我也是。”

鼬伸手握住佐助的性器上下撸动，前后的同时刺激让佐助的高潮格外激烈，白色的粘稠液体喷涌而出，涂满了鼬的手。与此同时，佐助的后面也被温暖的液体注满。

 

* * *

 

洗完澡之后的佐助坐在床上玩手机游戏，鼬则继续看书——不过这次是枕在佐助的腿上。

“喂，不要把我当枕头啊。”虽然是抱怨的语气，脸上却没有露出讨厌的表情。

“有什么关系嘛，我很累啊。”说着鼬伸出两根手指，轻轻地戳了一下佐助的额头。

“切。”鼬没有看漏佐助说这话脸上露出的微笑。


End file.
